Zootopia: Lightning Strikes!
by Fleetlord Avatar
Summary: Sequel to Zootopia Lightning: With super powered criminals stretching the ZPD to breaking point, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are assigned to protect Zootopia Biolabs new particle accelerator during it's activation. But unknown to them, everything about their world is about to change, all it takes is a flash of lightning.
1. Chapter 1

Judy Hopps was warm and content, a blissful heat permeating every fibre of her being, she couldn't remember a time when she felt more relaxed.

She snuggled closer to the source of the warmth, burying her nose in a mass of cream coloured fur, inhaling a scent of violets and blueberries.

"I think your love of blueberries might be going too far."

The warm thing she lay on chuckled.

"I'll have you know it is the manliest of scents."

"Sure Slick, whatever you say." she teased, looking up at the smiling face of her boyfriend, Nicholas Wilde.

The pair were snuggled up under the covers of Nick's bed, in their basement apartment. The fox was curled around the bunny forming a warm, furry barrier, while Judy lay right in the centre of the mass of fluff. Nick was wearing a loose vest and a pair of boxer shorts, while Judy was in a pair of checked pyjamas.

"Wish we could stay like this forever," she mumbled, once again burying herself in the vulpines fur.

"Do my ears deceive me? Does workaholic Judy Hopps wants to spend the day snuggling?" chuckled the fox.

"I'm not a workaholic," she moaned.

"You brought the whiteboard home, three times, in one month. Carrots, it's safe to say you are a workaholic."

He tenderly kissed the top of her head.

"But you're my workaholic."

Judy smiled.

Their mornings had been like this for a while, ever since what the media had dubbed, 'The Flash incident'.

It had definitely been a dramatic, and unusual, case. The whole incident had been like something out of a comic book, as Barry Allen, or The Flash as he was known, travelled to their world by accident when training his super speed. What started with a fire in Sahara Square ended with a battle between super powered mammals and the ZPD, as well as one of the most heart shattering moments of Nick's life.

While fighting the enhanced mammals, Judy had saved his life by throwing him out of the path of an explosion. Nick felt the pricking of tears as he remembered seeing her on that hospital bed, the larger than life bunny looking so small and frail. If it wasn't for Barry, she would have died.

It was in that moment Nick had confessed something he had known for a while, but been afraid to admit, that he was in love with her. He remembered, clear as day, her raspy, tired voice, the sound barely audible as she gently squeezed his paw and admitted that she loved him to.

As Judy had recovered their relationship slowly developed. It started with Nick having to take care of her, but once she was well they did things for each other taking turns making dinner, going to their favourite films together or simply snuggling on the sofa after a long day. It didn't matter what they did, what mattered was they did it together.

Which was both a blessing and a curse, as official ZPD guidelines forbid romantic partners working together. Furthermore, as interspecies relationships were not considered to be the norm, they hadn't admitted their relationship to their friends or family, as they were afraid of their reaction. So, for nearly a year they had somehow managed to keep everything secret.

The alarm clock decided to ruin their moment with it's incessant buzzing. With a sigh, the pair reluctantly separated themselves from one another. Stretching out her arms above her head, Judy felt a few muscles pop just as Nick unrolled himself out on the bed like a furry blanket.

"Ah well, it was nice while it lasted," said Judy.

"You know we'll just be doing that again tonight fluff," quipped Nick.

"I know, I just wish it would last longer."

Nick smirked and brought his muzzle right up to hers to steal a kiss.

"Then maybe we should have an early night."

"Charmer," she replied.

"You know you love it."

"Do I know that?" she said, feigning confusion before gently cupping his muzzle with her paws. "Yes, yes I do."

She lightly pecked the fox's smiling lips.

"You get the bathroom first fluff," said Nick. "I'll get started on breakfast."

As the fox sauntered out of the bedroom, Judy hopped off the mattress and darted through a door across the hall. Stripping down to her fur, she stepped into the shower cubicle and twisted the taps, sighing as the cascade of warm water relaxed her mind and body. Once she was sufficiently showered and groomed, she wrapped a towel around her body before heading to her room to change. Though they preferred sleeping in the same bed, the pair had yet to move their things into a shared room.

Stepping into the hall, the rabbit inhaled the divine scent of fried eggs and veggies. Looking towards the kitchen area, she spied Nick at the grill, dancing to a piece of music that emanated from the TV set. She couldn't help but smile as the fox swung his hips and tail in time to the beat.

Heading into her room, she discarded the towel and slipped on her uniform before heading back to the kitchen, where her partner was plating up their morning meal.

'Punctual as ever Carrots," said Nick, setting out the plates on their coffee table. "One Nick Roadhouse Special, perfect for those hunger pangs.

Settling down on the sofa, Judy accepted the veggie fry up and glass of carrot juice. Nick set his own plate of chicken sausage and eggs down next to her and they ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on whatever was going on on the TV as the music programme shifted to early morning cartoons.

Nick laughed uproariously at the animated characters hijinks, while Judy smirked at his behaviour.

"Don't you think you're a bit old for cartoons?" she asked, playfully.

"Moi? Old? Carrots you wound me," he swooned dramatically, causing her to snort in amusement.

"Doesn't matter how old you are fluff, cartoons will always be funny."

As the show ended and time ticked on, the pair finished their breakfast and Judy set about washing up, turning her head just in time to see Nick's tail disappear into the bathroom. Looking at her watch, she let out a small laugh, Nick would always do this. Yet, despite the fox's efforts, they had never been late once, mostly thanks to her setting their clock ahead a few minutes.

Putting away the dishes and setting up their coffee machine, new from a yard sale, she flicked through the TV channels, eventually stopping on an early morning news report. The anchor Peter Moosebridge, was sitting behind a desk while images of a battle between the ZPD and an oversized Rhino played behind.

Judy's face fell, this was something they had been dealing with since Barry left, enhanced mammals left over when their boss, a rat named Sawbones, had been apprehended. As she poured their coffee, the report ran on in the background.

"These were the scenes last night as the ZPD's Enhanced Task Force took on the rhino known as 'Brick'. The former enforcer of Sawbones had escaped prison earlier this year and was believed to be in hiding until a ZPD operation exposed him. The incident took place in Sahara Central and at it's conclusion several mammals had been critically injured, including many of the attending officers."

The bunny felt her heart sink, the Enhanced Task Force was armed with some of the most advanced gear in the word, courtesy of their new partnership with Zootopia Biolabs. But the engagements were getting worse, they simply couldn't contain the enhanced mammals and casualties were mounting. Officers had even started calling the task force a 'Suicide Squad'.

Her somber mood was interrupted when a pair of warm, furry arms wrapped themselves around her. Looking up, she saw Nick, now showered, groomed and dressed in his uniform.

"It's getting worse," worried Judy. "Those mammals...what Sawbones did to them was terrible, but why won't they listen? They don't have hide or be criminals anymore, why are they doing this?"

"I'm sorry Judy," he replied, sadly. "But some mammals are just like that. Remember, Sawbones mainly picked mammals that were crippled or suffered a debilitating injury. Once they got a taste of power they became willing to fight anyone to keep it."

She laid a paw over his.

"I'm scared." she admitted. "If mammals keep getting hurt like this, the ZPD won't be able to handle regular crimes, let alone these guys, we're struggling as it is."

Stepping around the sofa, Nick knelt in front of his girlfriend and took both her paws in his and looking into her amethyst eyes.

"I know Carrots, I'm scared as well, but so long as I have you at my back, I know we can face anything."

Judy smiled as her heart swelled, what had she done to deserve him?

She leant in and pressed her lips to his, feeling the warmth and affection as he pulled her close.

"You know," he muttered. "We could be late...just this once."

"Not going to happen slick."

"Worth a try."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm writing other projects for a different site and things kind of got away from me. Plus life happened very quickly this last month. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always apprecited.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nick wove his car in and out of the early morning traffic, Judy in the passenger seat beside him, watching the world go by. The vulpine took a moment to steal a glance of her from over his shades, taking in the beautiful bunny beside him and wondering how he had gotten this lucky.

Judy, sensed his eyes on her and returned his gaze with a smile.

"Eyes on the road slick," she directed.

"Surely you can't begrudge me a chance to admire my girlfriend?" he questioned.

"Only if it isn't in a moving vehicle," she countered, gently pushing his muzzle forwards. "I'd hate to give you a ticket for distracted driving."

"Would you arrest me, Officer Hopps?" he teased.

"You just want me to put you in handcuffs. Now, eyes on the road."

Nick grinned at the rabbit, before reluctantly returning his gaze back to the road.

However, as he turned off the main road and towards the ZPD, they were soon caught up in a line of almost stationary traffic.

"This is unusual," questioned Judy. "Roadworks maybe?"

"I don't think so," replied Nick. "Give me a moment."

Lowering the window, he leaned out and turned his gaze upwards.

"Hey up there!" he called. "Can you see what's going on?"

The car next to them was designed for Giraffes and was extremely tall to accommodate their long neck. The giraffe who drove this vehicle also had his head out of a window and was squinting at something ahead of the line of cars when Nick cried out.

Looking down, he spied the fox officer.

"There's some kind of road block, I can't quite see what it is. It looks like a big block of...ice? But that can't be right, can it?"

"Anything's possible these days my friend," he replied. "Thanks for the help."

"Ice?" questioned Judy, as Nick pulled back into the vehicle.

"Looks that way Carrots," he confirmed.

They had to wait another ten minutes before they were able to see the obstruction clearly. Sure enough, behind a police cordon, surrounded by officers and engineers was a gigantic slab of ice. As they passed Judy was able to see that inside it was an armoured car, most likely the target of the attack.

Nick slowed as they neared the edge of the cordon, dropping the window once again to address a warthog in ZPD uniform.

"Hey there Ed, things going okay?"

Ed Hamm turned at the sound of the vulpines voice and wandered over to the cordons edge.

"Morning Wilde, morning Hopps," he greeted, Judy leaning in so she could see their fellow officer.

"Good Morning Ed, how's Cheets doing today?" she asked.

"He's doing much better, thanks for asking. Though I'm afraid it's going to be a while longer before he can return to duty. Dumb cheetah, I told him not to tackle that electric guy, but then again, I might not be here if he hadn't."

He sighed heavily and ran a hoof over his snout.

"These enhanced mammals, they ain't natural."

"Speaking of 'ain't natural', I take it this was one of theirs," enquired Nick, pointing at the slab of ice.

"This thing? Witnesses are saying it was a Polar Bear in some kind of space suit with a freeze ray of all things. Emptied the van completely, took over a million dollars in diamonds."

"That's a lot of ice," whistled Wilde.

"No kidding."

"Although looks like he left us plenty in return."

Hamm, smirked a little at the quip. Like them or not, Nick was always able to get a smile out of most mammals. Although Bogo was one exception, Nick theorised a smile might just crack the buffalos face, given how steely his expressions were.

"I think we best move along," said Judy. "We need to get to roll call."

"Fair enough, nice talking to you."

Hamm waved them onwards, and the rest of the drive was in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ZPD was a hive of activity by the time Nick's car pulled into its usual space. Not that it hasn't always been busy at Precinct One, but ever since the enhanced mammals had appeared everything had become a lot more frantic. The car park alone was constantly filled with a mix of officers, civilians, specialists and journalists looking for the next big story.

It didn't get any better once the pair pushed their way inside, the lobby was packed with mammals of all species, shapes and sizes, each one after something from Zootopia's finest.

Clawhauser still managed the front desk, the cheerful cheetah somehow managing to see each mammal with a smile. In front of him sat a small box of doughnuts, ever since he had lost to Barry in their eating contest the cheetah had cut down on his snacking portions, although it hasn't stopped him from enjoying his morning pastries.

Exchanging a wave, Nick and Judy made their way towards the bullpen. As they passed the precincts memorial wall, Judy paused. Every station had a memorial to their fallen, and Precinct One was no exception, When Judy arrived there was only a handful of names, but since the enhanced mammals had appeared a lot more had been added, most from the Enhanced Mammal Task Force.

Nicks paw came to rest on her shoulder, and she reached up to lay her own on top of his.

"So many..." she whispered.

"I know," he replied.

They stood there for a moment in quiet respect for the fallen. No matter what happened, she refused to call the task force a Suicide Squad, those mammals gave their lives to protect the city, their sacrifice shouldn't be tarnished by a grim nickname.

Continuing to the Bullpen, they pushed open the doors to enter the usual controlled chaos, making their way through the baying officers to their shared seat at the front moments before Chief Bogo entered to the usual cacophony of whooping, hollering and table thumping.

"All right, settle down," said Bogo.

But, as always, they kept with the odd tradition of showing respect by making as much noise as possible.

"SHUT IT!" barked the buffalo in mock severity.

"Come on Chief, we know you love the attention," snarked Nick, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

"Maybe you'd like to see what happens if you keep my attention Wilde?" Bogo retorted before turning to his clipboard.

"How's this Saturday?" he quipped, earning a few chuckles from the crowd.

Bogo just growled.

"Alright," he began. "As you all know, these enhanced mammals have been giving the ZPD real problems."

He paused to massage his temples, recent events had been giving him even more headaches than usual.

"Therefore, as so many officers have been injured we will be assisting at other precincts in addition to our own duties. Officer Higgins,"

The Hippo he addressed stood to attention.

"You will be assisting Precinct Four with a case, Detectives Murdoch and Watts will meet you at the city morgue."

He passed a file to the officer, who headed for the door.

"Fangmayer, Wolford, Precinct two, undercover work, their chief will give you full details."

The Tigress and Wolf pair accepted the file and made their exit.

"Trunkaby, Grizzoli, your assisting with a frozen armoured car thats blocking the route to the city centre."

Francine plucked the file from Bogo's fingers with her trunk.

"Hopps, Wilde, I've got two assignments for you today. The ZPD is doing some PR at a school in the meadowlands, you two will be on hand to assist the speaker. Then you'll be heading to Zootopia Biolabs to help with tonight's event."

"That's the particle accelerator debut, isn't it chief?" asked Judy.

"Correct Hopps, Doctor Clawdon has requested additional security and specifically asked for you two."

He stooped to hand the file to Nick as he and Judy approached the podium.

"You are to head there after afternoon patrol following the PR event. Dismissed."

Saluting their chief, both mammals left the bullpen and headed for the precinct motor pool, while Judy flipped open the file and skimmed its contents.

"I hope Clawdon isn't careless with this," she mused. "Barry already gave us an idea of what happens when one of these things explode, we already have enough problems."

"I'm sure the good doctor has tightened every nut, bolt and screw, Carrots. The last thing he wants is his very expensive laboratory exploding when he flips a switch," said Nick, pushing open the double doors to the precinct motor pool.

The pairs nostrils were immediately hit with the strong smell of oil, grease and engine fumes as they stepped towards their vehicle. The ZPD's motor pool was a cross between parking lot and mechanics workshop, cruisers, jeeps and patrol cars sat idle in a series of bays, although Nick saw a few pulling out as officers took their assigned vehicles.

Heading to their modified cruiser, the pair hopped inside, Judy at the wheel.

"Hey Carrots, can we make a stop before going to the school?" asked Nick.

"We don't have a lot of time to get over there, is it important?" replied Judy.

"Don't worry fluff, it's on the way. I just need to pick up something from Finn."

"Ah," realised Judy. "That shouldn't be a problem, slick."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, the cruiser pulled to a stop outside Finnicks new business. Stepping out, Nicks eyes were drawn up to the sign that had been spray painted onto the side of an otherwise plain brick building.

'FINNS KUSTOM AUTOs'.

The fox was glad his former hustling partner had finally gotten off the streets. Truthfully, he had been worried for the fennick when he had joined the ZPD, as he could no longer look out for him. Even if the diminutive vulpine could bite like a shark and swing that bat of his like a professional baseballer, he never liked the fact his best friend was still living out of his van. So when he heard about his new auto shop, the fox had been overjoyed.

Making their way through the open garage doors, the pair overheard three voices, apparently engaged in a heated argument. Pushing aside a plastic curtain, they saw an otter, a rabbit and a raccoon. The former was clearly trying to play peacemaker, while the latter pair were at each other's throats.

"Why do you do this Jackie?" groaned the otter. She was wearing a set of greasy, blue overalls with Finnicks logo printed on the back, a series of hand tools stuck out the pockets.

"Hey! It's not my fault Rocky keeps that plant of his in the workshop!" retorted the rabbit, his coat was a light grey, though Judy picked up on a slight tinge of blue throughout his fur. Like the otter he wore a grubby set of overalls, but he also had a set of red lensed goggles strapped to his head.

"I have to monitor his development!" snarled the raccoon, like the others, he was wearing a set of overalls, these were orange rather than blue but they still had Finnicks logo on the back. In his arms was a potted bonsai tree, although the pot was stained with a thick, black fluid.

"It's a plant, they don't have genders!" argued Jackie.

"Says you!"

That's enough!" barked the otter. "Rocky, take your plant to the break room and clean it up, then put it on the window and leave it there! Jackie, do NOT water it with engine oil again or its my boot up your ass! Now get back to work!"

Suitably chastised, the pair left.

Massaging her temples, the otter finally took notice of Nick and Judy.

"Ah, hello. Sorry you had to see that. I swear that working with those two is like living with a pair of toddlers."

"How do think I feel Lylla, I work with this guy all day?" replied Judy, dryly.

"You wound me fluff," swooned Nick. "I am the epitome of maturity."

"Immaturity more like," countered Lylla.

"Finn, I'm being picked on by your lead mechanic!" cried Nick in mock upset.

"If she keeps it up I might give her a raise," replied the fennick, emerging from his office.

"That's it, I'm going into exile!"

The three laughed at Nick's theatrics as he threw up his arms dramatically.

"Lylla, would you mind seeing to that 'Big' order in the back," instructed Finnick. "I got to talk with the fuzz for a moment."

"Sure thing boss," replied the otter, making her exit a moment later.

Finnick then lead the two officers to his small, and very untidy, office. There were stacks of papers, car parts and spray cans on just about every available surface. The wallpaper was peeling and the ceiling fan was missing an arm. Off to one side was a mini fridge with a hot plate balanced on top, while a blanket and pillows were strewn over a moth eaten couch.

"Still waiting on those decorators I see," quipped Nick.

"You know me Wilde, I like things rustic."

Opening a drawer on his desk, the fennick produced a brown envelope and passed it to Nick.

"That's all the info I got on enhanced mammal activities. Just so you know, my informants have said that a few of them have been disappearing lately."

"Disappearing?" enquired Judy.

"Yeah, just flat out vanishing, no clues as to where. But I'll say this, the ones that vanished are all predators, so far."

The two officers shared a look, recalling how predators were targeted with Nighthowler by the former mayor.

"Thanks for the tip Finn," replied Nick, slipping the envelope into his shirt. "You doing alright these days? Informants compensation aside, running a business is a big step up from paw grooming."

"It was an adjustment Nick, but things are going well. Don't have enough for place yet but it suits me down to the ground."

"What about those 'Big' orders?' asked Judy. "Fru Fru told me that her father had you working on his limo's, surely he'd pay you more than enough."

The Fennick shook his head.

"He's generous, but I've still got to pay my employee's cottontail," replied Finn. "Those three are worth every penny with what they can do with a vehicle. Plus this place runs up a lot of bills for materials alone."

"What exactly do you do with Bigs cars?" asked Nick. "Those things are usually kept running by his own staff."

"I do more than keep them going Nicky boy, follow me."

Leaving the office, Finnick led the officers into the back of his shop. Up on a lift was the sleek, black shape of one of Mr Bigs limousines, the vehicle had it's doors open, while the insides had been meticulously removed and stacked neatly along the garage wall. Lylla stood on a small mammal scissor lift, sparks flying to the floor as she welded sheets of metal to the exposed inside of a door. Flipping up her welders mask, she checked the work she'd done before taking another sheet and continuing on.

"You're reinforcing them," realised Judy.

"You got it," said Finn. "Didn't start with Big, he heard about it from another client of mine. Seems a lot of mammals want their cars bomb proof these days, but if the carjacker can make fireballs with his fists then I suppose you'd pay anything to keep him out."

"Aren't you worried that Big could get you to put weapons on his vehicles?"

The desert fox shook his head.

"I made it clear when Big approached me that I wasn't going to put guns on those things. We just reinforce them. I was surprised he asked me if I'm honest, but I guess our work speaks for itself. I'd say Big is trying to keep this work off his 'official' books. I suppose that's what happens when your enemies can get mammals with superpowers on side. Although these days I hear he's now got a few on his own payroll."

"Just don't get back into old habits," chastised Nick. "You've worked hard to get where you are and I'd hate anything happen to you."

"Aww, didn't know you cared," cooed Finnick, sarcastically. "But you can relax, I've got my girl keeping me on the straight and narrow. You know she's the one that helped me get set up after all."

"Speaking of which, when do we meet this mystery girlfriend of yours?"

"She'll come around when she's ready, I told you she is a very private individual."

"Nick," interrupted Judy, tapping his arm. "We have to go."

She showed him her watch, they were behind schedule.

"Okay Carrots, sorry to cut this short Finn."

"It's always nice to see you," finished Judy.

"Yeah yeah, get out of here before I get all sappy," replied the Fennick. "Take care out there, you two."

"Don't worry buddy," replied Nick. "We've always got each others back."

With a final farewell, the two returned to their cruiser, Judy pushing the envelope into the glove box as she took the wheel.

"We'll get that to Bogo after the PR event," she said.

"No arguments here," replied Nick. "Now let's go encourage some kids to make the world a better place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long, I had it redrafted about three times before I settled on this version. I hope you enjoy it none the less, the main plot picks up again next chapter, which I will try my best not to make you wait so long for. As always, comments and constructive criticisms are appreciated.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Practically every mammal familiar with the city knew that Zootopia has 12 unique ecosystems within the city limits. The most recognisable and iconic were the major districts of Sahara Square, Tundra Town and the Rainforest District, but there were also the minor districts like Little Rodentia, the subterrain Nocturnal District and the winding rivers of the Canals, each as distinct and unique as the mammals that inhabited them

The Meadowlands was one of these minor districts, primarily designed for sheep and other grazing mammals, it was a hilly area with a temperate climate and winding roads that snaked over meadows and moorlands. Due to its proximity to the Rainforest District, and the fact both used much of the same climate technology, it wasn't uncommon for fog banks to roll in from the adjoining ecosystem.

It's buildings were, likewise, created for grazing mammals, with many constructed close together for those with an instinct to herd. These formed neighbourhoods and unofficial housing compounds that could be made up of multiple families of many generations. Though it primarily housed Prey species, Nick knew a few predators that called it home, as the construction style had the consequence of making housing relatively cheap.

The school they had been sent to was a squat building with grey walls and faded white woodwork, that sat among several other buildings in a campus like structure. On arrival they had been escorted to the Gym by the schools principal, an elderly ram. They now stood either side of the ZPD's official speaker, a goat who, rather than giving a rousing speech on careers in law enforcement, was droning through a pre-prepared monologue on obeying the law in his bleating monotone.

Nick felt sorry for the audience, whoever wrote the file had failed to mention they would be teenage mammals, all of which were falling asleep as the goat continued on, even the typically energetic Judy looked ready to nod off where she stood.

As he seriously considered using the speaker for an impromptu taser demonstration, something caught his eye.

There was a vixen seated at the back of the audience, like every student she wore the school uniform, a white shirt with a black jacket and pants. Her head hung in such a way that she appeared either uninterested or snoozing, but Nick had hustled enough mammals to recognise her posture as anything but. She was watching someone.

With sunglasses concealing his eyes, Nick discreetly observed. Seated right at the end of the row, the vixen had an unobstructed view of the rear left of the gym, where the Vice Principal, a nervous looking Okapi in a formal blouse and long, belted skirt, was having a hushed, and heated, discussion with a teenage lion. He had a dark brown coat and a black mane, with his most distinguishing feature being the scar over his left eye. Whatever he was saying clearly had the Okapi on edge, she nervously wrung her hooves as the lions muzzle twisted in a silent snarl.

Nick caught movement as a small dark shape clambered up the wall behind the Vice Principal, before leaping to the Okapi's belt. As the shape moved it came into focus and he realised it was a mouse with light brown fur, also wearing the school uniform.

Keeping his eye on the rodent, the fox watched as the lions aggression kept the Okapi focused on him, leaving it unnoticed as it stealthily moved along her belt to where several keys hung precariously from a string. Swiftly undoing the loop that held it in place, they clattered noisily to the floor, snapping everyone back to life.

With a nervous smile as the auditorium stared at her, the Okapi went to pick up the scattered keys, but surprisingly, the lion quickly knelt down and did it for her. Handing them over before leaving with a huff, though Nick noticed him tuck something into his pocket.

The fox continued to observe as the predator left the gym by one of the outside doors, looking back at the Okapi, he saw no signs of the mouse. In addition, the vixen had also disappeared, likely during the brief commotion. Curious as to where they had gone, he slipped after the lion, Judy shooting him a pained look as he exited the gym.

With his species natural ability to sneak, it was easy for Nick to follow the big cat down a corridor and out into the school yard. It was clearly in need of some work, with cracked concrete and a broken pair of basketball hoops either end of an overgrown pitch. Scanning for the lion, he spotted the predator disappear behind a shack on the other side of a chain link fence. Approaching it, he smirked, discovering that part had been cutaway and expertly stuck back together with glue dots, making it easy to remove and replace.

"These kids know what they are doing," he muttered, stealthily opening the gap and slipping through, ears pricking as he approached the shack.

"I got the key," said a male voice.

"Great," replied a second, this one female. "Let me make an impression, then we can get inside."

Slowly peeking around the shed, Nick saw the wayward vixen take the key from the lion and press it into a square of wax. It was then the mouse popped up from inside the lion's mane, and he picked out a tiny red bow behind one of her ears.

"Can you really make a copy from that?" she asked, a scottish accent colouring her words.

"Olivia, have I ever let you down?" answered the vixen with a smug grin.

"Vicky knows what she's doing," backed up the lion.

"I know Kovu...it's just...this is important."

Vicky dropped the wax into a plastic bag before pocketing it.

"Make sure that doesn't melt before you get home," stated Kovu.

"Relax guys, this isn't my first rodeo."

"Isn't that speciest?"

"No idea, but let's get what we came for before the ZPD's most boring finishes his speech."

Nick sniggered quietly at the remark, observing as the vixen unlock the shed before disappearing inside with her friends. Quietly moving closer, he peered around the door frame.

It was full of boxes. Several open ones were filled with magazines, handheld consoles, watches and even jewellery. Bikes, skateboards and even a mo-ped were stacked against the back wall. Set against the left hand wall under a window was his proof, a workbench with several pieces of jewellery, a few watches, and several precision tools laid out on the surface. A small bookcase, filled with notebooks and manuals sat next to it. The vixen pulled one out and opened the cover, quickly flipping through the pages while Olivia hopped off Kovu's paw onto the desk.

"Okay," said Vicky, snapping the notebook closed. "Good news is that there's nothing in there about a sale, which means it must still be here."

"At least that jackass Pye wasn't in today," snarled Kovu. "I would have ripped her apart."

"Adding bodily harm to a breaking and entering charge really isn't a good thing at your age."

Nick, having heard enough, stepped into view as he spoke, and Kovu immediately put himself between the officer and Vicky.

"Back off cop!" he growled. "Unless you think you can take me by yourself?"

"I'm not going to 'take you anywhere" he replied, carefully raising his paws. "However, it's clear there's something going on here. Let me guess, this Pye is selling confiscated property and you are all here to retrieve something?"

"What's it to you?" snapped Olivia, from the desktop. "We tell you something you'll either not believe us or take us in anyway."

"Now thats an unfair assumption," he calmly replied.

"Most cops are unfair, especially here" stated Vicky, striding over to Nick, arms folded across her chest, vibrant green eyes slowly appraising him.

"I knew you looked familiar, you and that rabbit are from the nighthowler scare."

"Guilty, as charged," he responded, trademark grin in place. "I tell you, the fame is hard to live with, I can't go anywhere without raving fans throwing themselves at me."

The stern faced vixen actually smiled a little at the quip.

"Kovu, I'll hear him out. You help look for Olivia's locket."

"But Vicky," retorted the lion. "He's still a cop, you said yourself that we can't trust them."

"I'm making an exception for one of the only two cops that saved us all from that sodding sheep, now find that locket before everyone in the gym wakes up!"

With a murderous look towards the tod, Kovu turned and began searching through boxes.

Vicky stepped up to Nick.

"Never thought I'd see one of us in that uniform."

"Well, I never thought I'd ever wear one," he replied. "Things are changing."

"Not fast enough, or always for the better," countered the vixen.

"No, but we do the best with what we have, which brings me to this."

Nick gestured at the shed space behind them.

"Very clever how you pulled it off, getting the key must have been especially tricky to plan. Which means that locket must be really important to your friend."

Vicky looked back over her shoulder, rubbing her arm nervously before she spoke.

"The teachers mostly take this stuff from predators. Although only a few are in on this part of the operation."

She led him to the desk where Olivia was scampering over every piece of jewellery as she searched for her locket.

"Pye is a teacher here, but she's really more of an appraiser or a fence. You can see most of this is typical teen stuff, easy to shift to a crooked pawn shop or sell online. But sometimes they take something really valuable, that's when Pye breaks it down to make it harder to find, and easier to sell."

There was a squeal of joy from the desk as Olivia pulled a tiny gold locket from inside a cup full of brass chain. He paws shook as she opened it, revealing pictures of a pair of adult mice, who stared lovingly back at her from the canvas.

Vicky smiled as her friend held the locket close, struggling to keep from bursting into tears.

"We can't prove anything, so instead we take back what they steal from us. You know how foxes are treated by mammals. To them we are shifty and untrustworthy lowlife thieves, and our friends are guilty by association."

Nick's face fell at the vixens words.

"You sound like me over a year ago," he stated. "I used to think I could never be anything than what society labelled us."

"What changed?" she asked.

"A stubborn rabbit blackmailed me into helping her," he replied..

Vicky blinked for a second before she and her friends burst out laughing.

"That little cottontail blackmailed you? That's hilarious!"

"Laugh it up all you want, but she is one sly bunny."

"And you, are one dumb fox."

"So she keeps reminding me," finished Nick with a smile.

As the laughter subsided, Vicky sighed.

"I know what you're going to say, that you could take this to the ZPD. But it would just lead to trouble for us or some other mammal down the line. The Meadowlands precinct is full of corrupt, specist grazers."

"Then, maybe I could speak to someone at another precinct..."

"No!"

"Alright," he relented. "No cops. But, if you ever need something, call me. No matter what it is, Carrots or I will make the time to speak with any of you three."

He slipped a business card between his fingers and offered it to her. Vicky tentatively took it, like she was expecting it to explode at any moment. It was black with the ZPD shield depicted on the front, on the back was Nick's name and the number of his work phone.

"The rabbit is called Carrots?" snickered Olivia, now perched on Kovu's shoulder.

Nick chuckled as well.

"Her name is Judy Hopps, and let me tell you she is the best thing to ever happen to me, and this city."

Vicky looked up from the card and smirked at the smile that was plastered to Nick's face, he was clearly smitten.

"Hopps to Wilde, do you copy?"

The fox's radio suddenly crackled to life..

"Ten-four Officer Hopps," he replied smoothly.

"The presentations finished, we've got to move on to patrol," she stated.

"Understood, I'll meet you at the car."

He clicked off the radio, aware that the three teenagers were suddenly looking very apprehensive.

"Like I said, I'm not going to tell anyone," he stated. "Let's get out of here before you three are missed."

Exiting the shed, Vicky locked it behind them and passed the key to Olivia.

"Get that back into the office before the end of the day," she ordered.

"Aye Aye, Captain," replied the mouse, giving a mock salute.

Vicky smirked as her friend hopped back into her spot by Kovu's ear.

Slipping back through the fence, Nick turned to the students.

"Think about what I said, you might not trust cops, but you can trust me and my partner."

"No promises," replied Vicky.

Saying their goodbyes, Nick returned to the cruiser, where he found Judy banging her head on the steering wheel.

"Urgh!" she cried in frustration. "That speaker was just, so...urgh!"

She slammed into the wheel once again, this time reeling back as she hit a little too hard.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Careful there fluff, don't want to damage that pretty face," he teased, stepping into the vehicle. "Let me get that for you."

Nick leaned in a lightly kissed the bump, causing Judy to smile.

"Thanks Slick," she replied, scratching the foxes chin.

"Mmmm, you know what that does to me," he purred, tail wagging.

"Then maybe we can do some more tonight," she teased, withdrawing her paw. "So where were you this whole time?"

"Talking to a few of the kids who thought the speaker was as boring as we did."

"Ah, so that's your excuse."

He smirked.

"Believe it or don't Carrots, but they were good kids, a little rough around the edges, but so was I. Although, there was this vixen..."

He trailed off.

"What is it?" enquired Judy.

"She reminded me how I was before we met, although she's at least putting her skills and instincts to use in an almost positive way. Makes me think about my own time at high school."

The fox was silent for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Sorry, got lost in thought."

Judy frowned, Nick had ever really opened up about himself, even after they started dating. To see him like this made the bunny wonder what his teenage years must have been like. She would have pressed for answers, but they were already late for patrol. So she settled for putting a comforting paw on his arm.

"Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me, right?"

He looked at her wide amethyst eyes, seeing the worry and love they held for him, and laid his paw over hers.

"Always."

They smiled at one another before stealing a quick kiss.

"Now, on to patrol duty, then off to Clawson's big event," he stated.

"Lets just hope the weather holds," replied Judy, looking up through the windscreen. "There's a storm brewing up there and I'd rather not be caught in it."

"Never say never, Carrots. The universe often makes mammals eat those words."


	4. Chapter 4

Nick's words had proved prophetic, as the sky continued to darken throughout the day. By the time they were heading to Zootopia Biolabs, foreboding clouds covered the sky.

"It looks really bad up there," commended Judy. "It better not rain."

"If it does, I'm sure you'll just hop to cover Carrots," quipped Nick, which earned him a firm punch to the arm.

"Ow, I see you've finally learned to pull those punches," he groaned.

"Only for you," she smirked, gently rubbing the impact site, causing the fox's heart to flutter.

Pulling up to the security booth, they were waved through the gate with a flash of their badges soon pulling into a parking space. The lab was surrounded by a myriad of vehicles belonging to news crews, scientists and businesses, all invited to the activation of the particle accelerator.

"You think Clawdon took Barry's advice?" asked Judy as they exited their cruiser. "About tightening every bolt and screw?"

"I'm sure the good doctor has it well in paw Fluff," replied Nick. "Like I said, he will have checked and re-checked everything so we don't get more superpowered mammals running around, although-"

He struck a heroic pose and flexed his arms like a bodybuilder.

"I think I'd make a great superhero, what do you think about 'Flying Fox'?"

"I think 'Fat Ego' suits you better," giggled Judy, causing Nick to stick out his tongue.

Together, they approached the gleaming glass and metal building, flashing their badges to the guard at the main door. Entering, they observed the lobby was now decorated for the presentation, a stage was set up at the back of the room with a podium in front of a billboard of the lab's logo, along with several TV screens showing data and camera feeds from the inside of the accelerator. The room buzzed with anticipation from the throngs of mammals that filled the space, all dressed to their nines for such a momentous occasion.

"Nick, Judy!"

The pair waved at the white tiger in a lab coat that called to them from the mass of mammals. Extracting himself from the crowd, the predator strode over to shake their paws.

"Nice to see you again Nathaniel," greeted Judy. "Sorry we missed your press conference."

"That's quite alright Officer Hopps," replied Nathaniel Clawdon. "I'm just glad Bogo let the both of you help out with security tonight."

"Are you expecting trouble?" enquired Nick.

"Absolutely, the particle accelerator was a big investment for the labs. If anyone wanted to damage the company, or me, this would be a perfect opportunity."

"In that case, where do you need us?" asked Judy.

The tiger waved over a large, muscular white stallion in a security uniform and cap.

"This is Maximus, he's my head of security."

"Nice to meet you both," replied the horse, tipping his cap. "I'll be leading a team up here with a second in the deeper parts of the building. You two are going to be in control room with Clawdon, anything goes wrong he can detect it from there."

"Then we respond along with your team, good plan," complimented Judy. "Plus, we can protect him if anyone targets him directly."

"Exactly," confirmed Maximus. "Until then, stay with the doctor. We have a few unsavory guests here tonight."

He passed them a piece of paper.

"These are our radio frequencies. I'm going for one last perimeter sweep now. I'll see you after this is over."

With another tip of his cap, the stallion strode off.

"What did he mean by 'unsavory'?" asked Judy, turning to Clawdon.

The tiger pointed to one of the guests, a black panther in a slick business suit and tie. He had a short beard and grey streaks in his fur by his ears. However his most distinguishing feature was the eyepatch over his right eye, and the scar that ran under it.

"That's Malcom Calico, CEO of Calico Industries, our chief rival. If anyone was considered unsavory, it's him."

"I'd say the eyepatch alone makes him suspect," observed Nick.

"Isn't Calico something of a philanthropist?" questioned Judy.

"Publically, yes," replied Clawdon. "But I've dealt with him privately in and out of the boardroom. He's sly, cunning, ruthless and completely amoral."

"So, the perfect business mammal?" quipped Nick.

"And more," continued Clawdon, watching as the panther spotted them. "Oh great, he's seen us, act casual."

"Well I must say Nathaniel, this is quite the event," stated Calico, a refined accent tinting his words as he approached the group. "One would say that your experiment has been a success already."

"Always a pleasure Malcolm," dryly stated Clawdon as he shook the panthers paw, although Judy observed both predators squeezing just a bit harder than necessary. "But this is no experiment."

"Oh? I wasn't aware you had already succeeded," condescendingly replied the panther.

"I haven't, yet. I can assure you that my team has dotted all the 'i's and crossed every t. This will be a success."

"I should hope so, my stock isn't going to raise itself."

"Finally finished inflating your ego have you?"

Calico flashed a dangerous smile.

"Touche', I take it these two are the members of Zootopia's finest that were requested for tonight's festivities."

"Judy Hopps," stated Judy.

"Nick Wilde," greeted Nick, curtly.

"Malcom Calico," purred the panther.

Judy took Malcolms paw and shook it, his grip was firm, and the way he gripped her smaller appendage was clearly meant to be an expression of dominance, of course her own grip was stronger than the average bunny thanks to her training regimen and a childhood spent on the farm. At this distance she got a close look at his scar, the angry red line passing under the eyepatch emphasising the predatory look in his remaining pupil, but Judy held her ground. She had seen off bigger bullies than him.

"Strong grip there Officer Hopps," he remarked, releasing her paw.

"I take down mammals many times my size, a strong set of paws is useful."

The panther smirked, sharp canines glinting as he moved to Nick, who likewise held his ground as he shook the panthers paw. The vulpines trademark smirk did not waver as the predator's intimidation tactics washed over him, the fox's paw holding steady against the panther's squeezing paw.

"Good grip as well I see," stated Calico. "You can tell alot about a mammal from his grip."

"Indeed, I often judge a mammal's character on the quality of their pawshake," replied Nick. "Your's is quite strong, but you might be overcompensating."

Calico's smile held, but Nick observed it had become just a little forced as his paw was released.

"Well Nathaniel, glad to see you have the most famous officers in Zootopia helping with your image," stated the feline, standing eye to eye with Clawdon. "Now, I must be getting to my seat, I wouldn't want to miss the fireworks."

As the panter walked away from the three mammals, Judy shared a look with Clawdon.

"I see why you don't like him, I felt like he was sizing me up."

"I've dealt with guys like him before fluff," quipped Nick. "His type is always working an angle of some kind, he was looking for the best way to exploit us, make no mistake."

"I'd have to agree with Officer Wilde, Calico takes the terms 'aggressive business mammal'' quite literally ," finished Clawdon. "However, let's move on to happier things, if you would follow me to the laboratory elevator, we can get things rolling."

Clawdon gestured for the pair to follow and they wandered towards the elevator, passing a hare by a cleaning cart. The hare in question pulled his cap low as they did, watching as they rounded a corner before he put away his mop and wheeled the cart into the custodian's closet.

He stripped out of his overalls, revealing a black, skin tight bodysuit with a hood that he pulled over his ears. Opening a toolbox, he withdrew a pair of military goggles and strapped them to his head before clipping on a belt of tools he had hidden inside the cleaning cart.

Quickly hiding the cleaners uniform, he expertly clambered up the stacked supplies and pushed aside a ceiling tile before slipping into the roof cavity. Replacing the tile, he pulled down the goggles and checked his wrist, drawing his fingers down his arm, which resulted in a series of screens lighting up to show blueprints of the laboratory.

"Status report."

He grit his teeth at the sound of Calico's voice on his earpiece.

"I literally just got into the roof cavity." he snapped.

"I don't care for your humour mister Screws," criticised Calico. "Just give me your status,"

"Like I said, I'm in the roof cavity, making my way to the elevator shaft."

"Be quick about it, Clawdon and his little entourage are heading there now, I don't have to remind you what's at stake here."

"I am aware," he hissed. "Rest assured, by tomorrow this lab will be nothing but ash."

"Then hop to it already!"

The comm went dead, and Edward Screws rolled his eyes at the panthers jab. Mammals like him always looked down on smaller creatures. Hares and bunnies in particular always had it tough, which is one of the reasons why Judy Hopps was such a celebrity, even with everything she accomplished in such a short time as an officer.

Of course, he had accomplished a lot as well, his job at a tech company had been good until his boss, a large buffalo, overlooked him one time too many. That was when he discovered he was just as good at breaking things as he was building them.

Stealthily making his way to the elevator, the hare mused a little about Judy. He respected the bunny for overcoming stacked odds to become a cop, but hanging around with that fox wasn't good for her status, perhaps he might arrange an accident if the opportunity presented itself.

He paused by a metal plate to examine the blueprints. They indicated this was the top of the lab's elevator shaft. Producing an aerosol can from his belt, Screws painted a square on the metal before using a pocket lighter to set it alight. The flames raced over the pattern and a perfectly shaped piece of metal fell into his paws.

Poking his head into the shaft, the hare looked up and down. A cold breeze blew upwards and the line of cables before him rattled as the lift ascended from below. As he waited, the saboteur pulled back his hood and pressed an ear to the tiles below him.

"We checked everything on Mr Allen's recommendation," stated Clawdon.

"See Carrots, no need to worry," replied Nick.

Edward smirked, what Calico wanted him to do would certainly prove both Clawdon and that fox very wrong. Replacing his hood as the lift arrived, the hare carefully climbed onto it as the mammals below filed inside, their voices managing to filter through the metal.

"Control Room," stated Clawdon, and the lift started moving.

"Very Star Trek," said Nick.

"A logical deduction, Piberius," joked Judy.

"Why would you tell the nice doctor that?" groaned Nick.

"Mum a big fan of the show?" chuckled Clawdon.

"Such a fan," moaned Nick. "Even had a technical manual for the Enterpaws."

The lift slowed to a stop, Edward waiting until he heard them leave before clambering a little way back up the cable to a letterbox shaped ventilation shaft. Swinging his legs out the hare flew into the metal tunnel, disappearing deeper into the laboratory.

Unaware of their passenger, Clawdon led Nick and Judy into the control room. The doors sliding open at their approach to reveal a room packed with technology. When Nick and Judy had been there last it was all under construction, but now, they felt a sense of awe at the completed product.

Sleek consoles sized for small, medium and large mammals filled the floor, each attended by a scientist or technician. Screens of data surrounded the window that looked into the accelerator, where they could see engineers busing themselves as they checked every wire, bolt and connection. A low energy seemed to fill the air as they all chattered excitedly about data and information that both officers struggled to make sense of.

"Ladies and gentle mammals," suddenly announced Clawdon, and all activity ceased as he took centre stage.

"It's time to make history!"


End file.
